


brokenhearted

by multifics19



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Hurt Pepper Potts, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifics19/pseuds/multifics19
Summary: pepper decides tony and her need a break if they're ever going to make it.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	brokenhearted

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so i recommend listening to brokenhearted by joan while reading because that's where i got the inspo for this mini fic. also because who doesn't enjoy some hurt/angst every now and then. enjoy...

Pepper walked up to the door to Tony’s lab. He’s been locked up in there for the past 4 days working on more suits and upgrades for the Avengers. Ever since Sokovia, his whole demeanor changed and it’s like everything he told Pepper about slowing down is out the window. He hasn’t been sleeping in the bed and has spent no time with her. It’s like she was dating this shell of the man she fell in love with.

Pepper sighed as she looked down at her two suitcases near the door to the lab. She had grabbed some essentials and packed them to go stay at the New York penthouse. She punched in her code to see Tony working on a piece of the Iron Man suit.

“Tony”, she called out to him. He didn’t answer. She sighed and raised her voice. “Tony!”, she said. Tony perked his head up and noticed Pepper.

“Oh, hey, Pep. Sorry, I’ve been working on this new upgrade to the armor. I was thinking that instead of the”, Tony started but got interrupted by seeing the suitcases she was holding.

“Is there a business trip you’re going on or something? Why are you all packed up?”, he asked. Pepper looked down and tried to blink the tears forming in her eyes. “Wait, what’s wrong?”

Pepper deep sighed and looked up at Tony. “Tony, I’m going to be staying at the New York penthouse for a bit. I think… I think we need to take a break and just recharge.” Tony’s face crumpled and he dropped the tool he was holding on the table.

“You want to break up?” 

“No. Not break up, just take a break. When was the last time you slept in our bed, Tony? When was the last time we had a date night? When was the last time you even kissed me? You’re constantly in the lab, working on something that you promised me you were going to slow down on.”

“So, it’s my fault that I want to protect you? It’s my fault that I’m doing this all for you! God, Pepper. Can’t you see that everything I do, is for you!”, Tony raised his voice at her.

Pepper took a step back. “I don’t want any of this, Tony. I just want you.”

“So, you’re just leaving me? Like everybody else in my life, right? Go ahead, then. Walk right out.”

“Goddamnit, Tony! I am not leaving you; I just want you to get better. You don’t sleep, you don’t eat. You’re in your lab for days and days. I never see you anymore and when I try to spend time with you, you end up leaving me to tinker in the lab!”

Pepper deep sighed and put her hands on her face. She ran her hands through her hair. She took some steps toward Tony. Tony’s eyes have started to tear up, realizing he might be losing the best thing in his life. 

She takes his face in her hands. “Tony, Tony. I need you to look at me” 

Tony finally looks up at her, letting tears fall from his eyes. “I-I’m sorry. Please don’t go. I need you. I-I can’t live without you”, Tony struggled to tell her as tears continued to fall. Pepper wiped his eyes and said, “I love you so much, Tony. But I need you to love yourself too. I can’t have you not taking care of yourself. Just a couple of weeks or so. Okay? Work on yourself and I’ll work on myself.” Tony turned his head to wipe his tears with his hands.

He looked back at her and he grabbed her hands. He nodded his head. “I’ll get better for you.”

Pepper shook her head. “No, Tony. I need you to get better for yourself. I look at you and it’s like the light is leaving your eyes. Please, promise me that you’ll get better for yourself”.

“Okay. For myself. I promise. Just please come back to me”.

“Tony, I’ll always come back to you.”

Tony nodded as a tear spilled over his eyes. Pepper took his face in her hands and kissed him. The kiss engulfed both of them. It was filled with hope and promise. They parted and Tony nuzzled into Pepper’s hand, feeling her warmth.

“I love you, Tony.”

“I love you.”

And with that, she gave him a sad smile and another kiss on his cheek. She turned and grabbed her suitcases. She walked through the door of the lab and turned to look at the love of her life one more time.

He stood, defeated. Eyes red, running a hand through his hair. She mouthed at him, “For you.”

Tony nodded and mouthed back, “For me”.

Pepper left the compound, praying and hoping that the next time she saw Tony, it was her Tony.


End file.
